Laceration Gravity a my chemical romance fan fic
by xphoenixashesx
Summary: *Old My Chemical Romance fiction. Pre-Danger Days. Bobs half sister is forced to move on the My Chem bus but all is not good in the way family, Gerards on a downward spiral and Mikeys freaking everyone out. What good are two broken hearts?
1. Chapter 1

I handed over my passport to the man behind the desk and scrambled around in my hand luggage to find my mobile, the mobile that did not seem to want to stop ringing. "HELLOOOO?!", a deep voice shouted down the little phone, "Hi, I'm here, who is it?" I answered, not quite shore of the callers identity. "UMM, ITS BOB, YOUR BROTHER!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear to keep my hearing as the deep voice boomed down the other line. "Bob, it's okay, there's no need to shout. Is something wrong?" I waited for him to answer, and could swear I heard other voices in the background mumbling something about traffic. "It's okay there's nothing wrong, I was just going to remind you that I'm going to meet you at arrivals."  
"I know Bob you told me that yesterday remember? Calm down, every thing's going fine, my plane's on time and I'm just about to go through security so I need you to hang up, okay?" I reassured him, struggling to carry my backpack, hand luggage and to wheel my over large wheely case while holding the phone to my ear. "Plane on time, going through security. Everything's fine." I heard him murmuring to himself, or perhaps relaying everything to his friends. "Bob, I really have to go, the security guy's eyeing me. I'll see you soon,Okay? Bye." I hung up the phone and slid it into the tray I was handed and removed my belt then reluctantly took off my necklace. Once I was all clear I walked through arrivals and down to my departure lounge, I sat reading my old kerrang issue until my flight was called. I stumbled down the terminal and onto the plane, I handed the flight attendant my ticket and walked to the back of the plane where I collapsed into a seat next to an old couple,who sat reading identical newspapers. I pulled my battered Ipod headphones up from my pocket and slid them into my ears. 15 minutes later we were off the ground and England was out of my life.

Getting off the plane I realised how hot it was in LA, I pulled my Black Parade hoodie off and slung it through my rucksack straps. Here I was, my new life just beginning. I slipped my ray bans out of my pocket and put them over my eyes to shade them from the unexpectedly bright sunlight. Yay! Immigration, in my view, the worst part of travelling, the way some of the officers stared at you, it was like you were a bloody serial killer or something. After grabbing my bags from the luggage belt I found my way through to arrivals.

There were people everywhere. People hugging, kissing, families holding each other while they sobbed and tears flowed from their eyes. Airports always made me happy, people meeting their loved ones, people who hadn't seen each others in years -loved ones, friends- all here to meet. I searched the crowd, trying to find Bob, strangers faces looked back at me, searching for their loved ones, some were successful in the hunt, others were like me, and kept searching the que that had now formed. I reached for my mobile phone and searched through my contacts for my brothers number, I found it and pressed call. Dial Tone. Dial Tone. Dial Tone. Come on Bob, pick up! It continued to call until I finally heard my Brothers now familiarly gruff voice answer. "Kat? Kat is that you? Where are you? I cant find you?" he sounded panicked and his eager tone only panicked me more. "I'm in arrivals. Where are you?" I asked, still searching the crowd, I pulled my sunglasses off my face and pushed my hair back from my eyes. "Were over at the end of the line. Keep walking and we'll try and find you. Can you see us yet?"  
"No, there are too many people." Suddenly, I backed into someone, someone, who, when he turned to face me, dropped the phone from his ear and wrapped me in his bear like arms. I felt warmth in my hair, and knew my brother was crying, I couldn't help it, my eyes began to water, I stopped, pulled myself together, and pulled out of Bob's grasp. I looked around at the men surrounding us and felt the blood rush to my cheeks and knew I would be as red as a prize winning tomato. I knew these men. I'd loved each one ever since I bought my first My chem album, then my second, then my third. I owed them all so much, every time I'd cried, Gerard's voice and the band had been dragging me up, making me stand taller, making me stronger in everything I faced. Now the guys all looked down on me, all but one smiling, laughing at Bob's weakness, his tears, his family. Gerard's face was cold, I turned to him and smiled, his grimace lightening slightly so he could return my smile, though with not as much effort as I. Beside him, Frank kept bouncing. Up and down, up and down. I could see it was driving Bob mad and Ray and Mikey burst into fits of giggles and snorts. Bob eyed them and both stopped short. I turned now to Frank, who closed the short space between us and wrapped his arms around me tightly. " Hi I'm Frank, I cant believe your finally here!" "Hey Frank, its good to meet you too."  
"Ray! Did you hear that, she's pleased to meet me!" Frank was hyper, completely and utterly hyper. "Frank, I have ears, of course I heard her. Hey Kat, it's good to meet you kid, I'm Ray and this is Mikey." "I know who you are, I love your music." I really was star struck. When Bob is your brother you kinda expect to meet the others, but this completely blew my mind. I was going to be living with these guys, Bob was going to be looking after me, so these guys were now a part of my life. It was kinda weird. "Bob, Can we get out of here please, there are too many people." I asked, wanting to remove myself from this difficult situation, I still didn't know why Gerard was acting the way he was and it confused me, I'd always been a really good reader, peoples faces were like open books, usually I could tell of a person just by looking in their eyes, but Gerard's face was completely closed to me, like he didn't want to me to see his thoughts or feelings. "Come on Kid, we'll get you to the car." Bob said as he put his arm around me, we walked towards the exit and the guys followed somewhere behind. When we were nearly to the large glass doors I felt someone eyes fiercely piercing my back, I turned and saw Gerard, slightly apart form the others and closer to me and Bob, staring intently into my eyes, I turned away, embarrassed that he'd caught me watching him, watching me. Bob pulled slightly at my shoulders and gently led me towards the large car park. We walked until wee found a large Volkswagen eurovan, black as night, parked all the way out into the back of the car park. All the way to the van, Ray,Mikey and Frank had been muttering away, while Gerard had been walking silently as if in a trance, his now longer black hair surrounding his cherub shaped face. Bob and I's journey had been silent, but a different sort of silence to that of Gerard's death march. As Bob unlocked the van and slid my bags into the boot, the guys clambered into the back, Gerard like a gliding bat. I slid into the passenger seat and pulled my seatbelt over me while in the seat beside me, Bob checked all the mirrors were in the correct position.  
"You okay, Hun?" Bob asked me.  
"Just kinda tired." I replied staring out the side window, Gerard sat in the seat behind me.  
As Bob pulled out the car park, the clouds above became grey and raindrops pelted against the roof and sides of the van, like bullets ricocheting the killing wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Bob drew the van to halt. The journey had been quite with only Mikey and Franks arguing mutters filling the car with the occasional quote from Ray. The rain continued to pattern the landscape and as Bob stopped the engine I was beginning to wish I'd kept my hoodie with me, but Bob had put it into the boot with my other luggage. Great. I was going to get drenched.

Gerard's POV

I was glad the journey was quite, no one tried to talk to me, they knew what kind of mood i was in, but the girl occasionally glanced into the back of the van, past where Ray and I were sat to look at Frank and Mikey squabbling over who got the first go on the X-Box when we got back. I caught her eye the twice but last time she did this and her eyes shone as if they were searching my eyes for any truth. I knew she would find none though I still turned away and looked out the window. I hated LA when it was like this. It was supposed to be sunny and everyone here was supposed to be happy, but when it rained everyones spirits darkened, everyone apart from perhaps Frank, he was always so bloody hyper, even without the large amounts of coffee he had drunk this morning as his nerves had set in. He enjoyed meeting new people but this was different. She was different. None of us really knew why she was here. Bob said it was so he could spend some time with her, but he'd never really mentioned any english relatives before so an english sister had shocked us all. Bob had never looked me in the eye when he had spoken about her, so i knew there was some other reason for her sudden appearance in our lives.  
"Bob, Where are we?" She asked in the front passenger seat.  
"Were at the hotel." Ray answered. "Were not getting on the bus till the day after tommorow, we've had a couple of day's off and tomorow's our last for a while so were going to make the most of it."  
"Yeh, were going to take you sight seeing." Bob finally said. " Maybe get you anything your going to need, you know, anything you havent already got. Your going to get bored, living on a bus with a load of slobby old guys." Bob said turning to his young sister.  
"It's okay, i know you guys are busy. I wont get bored. Dont worry about me." She said and turned once again to face us in the rear.  
"Well we'd better get inside, I'll get your bags. Ray can you help please?" bob aksed as he exited the vehicle, Ray close behind. Mikey and Frank escaped out the side door, leaving us sat in silence. "Well, here goes." she mumbled leaping from her seat and out the door, she ran out onto the sidewalk and went to stand under the hotel canopy. I followed her slowly at half the speed and with half the spirit she had, but unlike her i continued inside the hotel and went to the nearest lift. When the doors opened, I entered the lift and pressed the number for my floor. We were all staying on one floor so it was easy to move from one to the others rooms without getting caught up with unexpected fans. When the lift doors opened i got out from the lift and trailed along the corridor to room 213. I reached for my wallet, pulled out the card key and unlocked the door. I stepped inside the room, shut the door, collapsed into the coach and wept like a baby.

Kat's POV

"What the hell? Whats wrong with him?" I asked Ray after Gerard sped past me into the hotel. The others ascended the front steps carrying various pieces of my luggage all looking rather similar to rats dunked in water. "He's just...Tired." Ray finally resolved putting his arm around my shoulder as he carried my backpack in his other hand, and he stowed me towards the lifts inside the hotel lobby. It was large. Large and rather tacky. Gold leaf adorned the place, it was everywhere and I'd never seen so much red and cream velvet in my life. The others followed behind us slowly and reached us as a lift finally returned to the ground floor. Once we were all inside and the elevator music started to play, Ray pressed the large button with a guilt number 2 upon it and relaxed. I began to shiver, my t-shirt was soaked and i was freezing. Luckily the doors of the lift opened and we all exited the lift quickly. We all staggered along the hall, freezing and the guys carrying my heavy bags, until we reached what i pressumed would be my room. "Your next to me," Bob told me as he placed the card key into the slot and pressed down the door handle. "If you need anything knock, okay." "Fine, but what if your not there?" I asked placing several of my large bags onto the sofa. "Well Gerards next door in 213 so hes closest, if not im in 228, Mikey in 232 and Frank in 234." Ray said as he handed me my backpack and kissed me on the forehead. "See you later kiddo." he said as he left, Frank and Mikey nodded and followed. Bob handed me the door key, hugged me and left wordlessly. I was finally alone in 211.


	3. Chapter 3

The small suite was kinda bland compared to the lobby downstairs but was more to my taste. I grabbed the remote and switched the telly on, flicking through a couple of channels until I landed on E!  
Celebrity news filled the air while I unpacked some of my stuff onto the bed in the separate bedroom and filled the en-suite vanity with my make-up and shampoos. I'd packed enough for my stay so hoped that Bob wouldn't buy me much tomorrow as it would only mean more to carry around with me.  
I heard a door slam and muted the TV. Somebody was walking around in the corridor outside and I went to peek hole in the door to investigate. The corridor was dark but I could hear someone walking backwards and forwards on the rough carpet still. Someone grunted and it sounded like a man, my hand instantaneously flew to make sure the chain was on the door.  
Breathing slowly I opened the door a few inches, trying to see a little better. Whoever was in the corridor stopped and turned to face the door. Gerard's face stared back at me. A little shocked I stumbled back into my room a little further and the door slammed shut.  
I sat on the ground were id fell staring at the wooden panel in front of me, I heard another door slam and knew it was Gerard next door. I sat thinking. Why the hell would anyone want to be waking around in a dark corridor in front of a hotel room door? Some bloody freak he was. The way he looked at me earlier and now this, well he was definitely not my favourite person in the world.  
My phone bleeped on the coffee table, the familiar text bleep sounding and the little light flashing.

We thought it would be good to go out for dinner,  
I'll come and get you if you want?  
Text me back bob x x

Dinner? Would be Gerard be there? I didn't really want to see him again after the little incident in the hallway. I could live without food for one night couldn't I? As if on queue my stomach rumbled loudly and I heard a knock on the door. I walked the short distance form the table to the door and opened it gingerly. Bob stood, his jacket slung over his shoulder casually,in the doorway. "You coming then?" he asked. Still a little shocked about earlier , I couldn't find the words to say yes so simply nodded. I stood aside and Bob came through into the room shortly followed by Ray and Frank. "I've just got to get a jacket, Back in a minute." I stumbled into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. I couldn't do this, I'd been here about 4 hours and I'd already made an enemy. I thought this would be easy, but I could not have been any more wrong if I'd tried. "Kat, are you aright?" Bob asked from behind the closed door. I got up form the bed and took my jacket from where I'd placed it on the door hook. I pulled gently on the door handle and saw Bob looking worried outside. "I'm fine, will you please stop worrying about me. I'm not here to be babysat." I said angrily, Bob's babying was beginning to get on my nerves. Bob looked like he'd been slapped around the face with a heavy pan. "Sorry, didn't mean to be angry. I'm fine. You don't need to keep asking if I'm okay. I can look after myself."  
"That's not what Mum said."  
"You don't need to say anything about her. She's not part of my life any more." I turned to face my brother, tears pulsing at my eyes.  
"Lets go." Ray muttered on the other side of the room, I had forgotten the other's were here. Like Bob I was embarrassed that they had just witnesses our little quarrel. "Yeh, lets go." "Wait where are Mikey and Gerard? Aren't they coming with us?" The guys exchanged worried glances and Ray answered my questioned first, "They're just talking, we'll go knock for them in a minute but Gerard wasn't feeling too well."  
"Oh, Okay then." I said, how could Gerard be unwell if i'd seen him in the corridor earlier surrley if he was ill he would be in bed.  
The guys filled out of the door, i followed and shut the door behind me while they went to knock on the neighbouring door. It opened and and Gerard was gently pushed out of his suite by his younger brother. "Get off me," he mumbled, "I'm not a kid, You know?" Mikey pulled his hand away and Gerard slipped his jacket onto his shoulder's. His frown and stagger was childlike, he was acting like a spoilt brat. The lift journey to the lobby wasn't fun, 6 of us stuffed into an average size lift, one of us not very happy or well behaved, he kept blowing bubbles in his chewing gum which were getting closer and closer to Ray's fro.  
Stepping out of the lift we walked through the lobby until we wee outside and Bob was unlocking the van. "I don't really want to ride upfront, can i sit in the back please?" I stood waiting in the car park. The only one who wasn't already in his seat was Ray, who kindly opened the door to his side and let me sit in his seat. The seat right next to Gerard. Frank sat behind me and I heard him mumbling the words to an unknown song, his headphones to his Ipod firmly in his ears. Mikey stared out the window, his eyes following each car that passed us as we drove out the parking lot. When I turned to look back out the front window, I noticed that Gerard was watching me. I looked at him properly for the first time today. His face was slightly blue and he had bags under his eyes. His hair was beginning to become lank, the grease weighing it down. His eyes didn't shine and his mouth didn't smile. Everything about him was sad. He continued to stare at me until we reached a suitable parking space and Bob had parked up. We all got out the van and walked along a small street, Bob, Mikey, Frank and Ray were all having a conversation about guitars or something so I was left behind trailing after Gerard. I quickened my pace a little and closed the gap between us. He looked up and acknowledged my presence but then continued to walk as if in a zombie trance. The guys had stopped outside a small Italian and we went inside to eat.

About two hours later we stumbled out onto the pavement. We were all well fed and the guys had all had something to drink but Ray had drunk slightly less so he could drive us back. Gerard had drunk more than everyone put together but still remained sober. It was like nothing would change him. Bob swung his arm around me and mumbled something like he was trying to communicate with me, but I couldn't understand him. Gerard walked past us, Bob was laughing now and i joined in, he'd been the one looking after me earlier and now I was practically carrying him. "Come on Bob, Keep going." I said as he slumped once more against me and nearly collapsed onto the path. Gerard looked back, hands in pockets and grinned cheekily. He was loving it. It was the first time I'd seen him smile since I'd been here and it was perfect. He was Beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey back in the car was better than the journey to the restaurant, there no longer seemed to be any hostility between me and Gerard so I relaxed a little. It was all quite, Ray was concentrating hard on driving in a straight line and Bob was slumped over in the front seat. Gerard and I were still seeing who could stare the longest while Mikey and Frank were asleep, Frank's head resting controversially in Mikey's crotch. Gerard was smiling now and his eyes were shining, I couldn't help smiling back though I knew I probably looked bloody stupid, staring at a middle age man and smiling like a loon on loon-pills.  
Ray finally pulled up in a parking space and gently woke Bob up. Gerard lent back in his seat and smiled cheekily. He pulled a dime from his pocket and motioned as if to hit Frank on the head with it. I couldn't help but laugh, if Frank woke up there was a possibility his head would fall further into Mikey's manly area. Gerard winked at me and gently through the coin which was aimed straight at Frank's nose. "Shhhhhhiiiit." Frank moaned as the coined bounced off his nose, his head falling further into Mikey's crotch. "Alicia get offfff me." Mikey moaned, Gerard and I laughed so much that Mikey woke to the sounds of Gerard choking on his own tongue. Frank and Mikey both slide out the boot of the van, Gerard and I sliding out of Gerard's door. Ray leant Bob's arm across me and Gerard took his other, taking most of Bob's weight. We staggered to the lift and said goodbye to the others as they clambered their way down the corridor, Frank couldn't stop laughing and Mikey was talking about Jabba Glob.  
"Take Bob's key card out of his pocket and I'll bring him on down the corridor." I took Bob's wallet out and found the right card. I could hear Gerard dragging Bob down the corridor while I opened the door and turned Bob's bed down so that Gerard could just push him in and we could leave him in the same knowledge that he had made it into bed safely and was at no risk form falling out of a window. Panicked, I checked all the windows were closed and their latches were down. By the time I was finished Gerard had dragged Bob through to the bedroom, where I found him struggling to untie the laces on one of Bob's converse. "I help, Here." I said taking the shoe form Gerard and pulling on it gently. It slid off and I did the same to the other shoe. Gerard helped me to lift Bob's feet and to swing them under the Duvet. "What areeeee you doing?" He asked as I took a sheet of paper from he hotel desk and wrote a quick note to Bob, I left it on the cupboard beside him so he could find it easily when he woke.

Bob, hope your Okay,  
Me and Gerard put you into bed so don't worry every thing's fine.  
Drink some water. NOT coffee, it'll make you feel worse.  
See you later,  
Kat xxxxxxx

"I want to make sure he knows why he's got a headache the side of mount bleedin' Everest, in the morning." I answered, Gerard rolled his eyes and gave me another brilliant smile. Quietly, we left Bob and shut the suite door. Gerard walked along beside me until we reached my door. "This is me." I pulled my key card from my pocket and opened the door. "See you tomorrow." "Kat, uh, wait." My hand fell from the doorknob and I turned to face Gerard once more. "mmmm..." "Well, I'm really sorry, about, well, earlier, it's just, I'm not really in the mood for change right now, and, well" he stumbled, trying to make sense of his own confusion " I mean, what's a bigger change than a teenage girl living on your tour bus? Right?" "Yeah totally." I said, smiling weakly and entering my room. I shut the door behind me and went into the en-suite. Bile covered the sink and I continued to throw up for a further 20 minutes until I finally slumped next to the toilet bowl and cried every tear I had left in my stupid, fragile, body.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard's POV

Kat left me standing in the dark corridor alone. Her smile hadn't exactly been very reassuring and I was worried why.  
I sighed and opened my door. The answer-phone icon on my cell was flashing, I picked it up off the counter and played the messages on speaker.  
"Gerard,It's Lyn-Z. Where are you? Why aren't you picking up? Call me, please."  
"It's Lyn-z, again. I called worm but he won't tell me where you are. Gee will you please tell me where you are? we need to talk." Needed to talk, Yeah, should have thought of that before she did it.  
The last message played and my wife's sobs filled the hotel suite, only some words could be heard clearly and it was obvious that she was really upset. "Gee, I ..never...mea...meant... to hurt you.. I wouldn't... I love YOU." I deleted the messages quickly and put my phone on the bed, I led down beside it and slipped into a deep sleep.

Kat's POV

I lay on the bathroom floor, my eyes stinging and my throat sore. I filled a glass with water and went into the bedroom. I reached for my mobile, the screen flashing, 20 unread messages, I flicked through them, one after the other, most from Ray, Mikey and Frank, checking we got Bob into bed okay, then one from Bob, saying he was sorry and telling me to be ready for 10 when he'd knock for me, it was 9 so I still had time to clean up. The last message was from Gerard,

Hey Kat,  
Were you Okay earlier?  
Well, have a good night's rest.  
See you in the morning, I mean later morning than when I saw you last.  
Sweet Dreams, Gee x

I threw the phone onto the bed and went back through to the bathroom, I ran the shower and got undressed. While I waited for the water to warm, I swilled out the sink and flushed the toilet. I checked the water was warm and let the water wash over my body and clean away yesterdays grime.  
There was a knock on the door and I reached for a towel. I wrapped it around myself, pulled on some slippers and went to open the door. Knock after bloody knock. "Hold on a second" I said as I rushed around the corner of the bedroom and pushed down on the door handle. The door opened and five men stood looking back at me. Frank, Gerard, Mikey and Ray all burst into laughter while Bob pushed me into the bedroom and told me to get changed.  
I opened my biggest case and pulled out a pair of black skinnies and a purple and black wide stripe hoodie. I grabbed a tank-top from my duffel bag and yanked on random pieces of underwear. I pulled a hair brush through my wet hair and the damp curls fell hard against my back. When I entered the living area, Gerard was in the kitchenette with Bob and I could strongly smell coffee, Gerard motioned at me and I nodded, Ray was sat on the floor with a game controller in his hands and Frank was sprawled across the sofa, his legs on the top with his head hanging off the seat, he was playing against Ray on Halo and by what I saw was kicking his arse. Mikey was in the corner texting ferociously. I went to the kitchen and Gerard handed me a large mug of Black coffee.  
"Are you okay Kat? You don't look too good." Bob asked and both he and Gerard eyed me curiously.  
"I'm Fine, I feel fine." I walked out the kitchen and went back into the bathroom where I grabbed a comb and racked it back through my hair. I didn't look that bad. Okay, my hair was a mess and my face was unusually plain as I hadn't put on any make-up. I grabbed my make-up bag and applied heavy eye-liner onto my eyes.  
When I returned to the guys I looked much better and felt more myself. Gerard nodded at me and smiled. Bob and Frank were waiting by the door and Mikey and Ray were stood outside in the corridor waiting for me to finish. "You ready now? Bob wants to get going were get something to eat later if your your hungry, but the guys wanna get out the hotel, Y'know, I've never seen these guys so restless before, reckon it's having a girl around, they wanna keep you occupied and all." Gerard nattered away, his hand gently pressing on my back, steering me towards the elevator.  
The door's opened and we all got inside. Frank started playing with my hair and I told him to stop but he carried on and when Ray asked him too as well, he ignored him,so I pressed ever so gently on Frank's toes which were right behind me. "Yelp." Gerard giggled and Ray and Bob shook their heads. I was first out the lift and skipped happily to the car where I stopped, shocked at my sudden good mood, the boys looked a bit scared. They slowly joined me and I slid into my car seat next to Gerard, Ray now sat in the front with Bob who was again driving, Gerard laughed as I looked at him, "Why so happy, Little miss sunshine?"  
"I'm just really happy, and were going shopping and nothing ever goes wrong when your shopping,right?" As Bob pulled onto the free way, Ray switched on the radio. "The next track I'll be playing here on SaNTiA will be a favourite of mine from one of the best films around, its My Chemical Romance with Desolation Row." The intro filled the van and I couldn't help but laugh. Bob started tapping out the backing track on the steering wheel and Frank and Mikey hummed their parts. Ray started to softly sing the lyrics and when I turned to speak to Gerard I realised he moved to sit in the middle seat and he gently sung the lyrics to me. It was seriously unreal, the track that was playing was loud and made you want to dance, but the music that surrounded me was gentle and calming. It sounded so much more relaxing and the guys seemed to enjoy it. The guy on the radio cut the track short and began to play never wanted to dance by MSI but Ray slid a CD into the disc player and Metallica filled the van. I turned to face Gerard again but he'd slid back over to his seat and seemed distant. I sunk back into my seat and waited for the journey to be over.


	6. Chapter 6

The guys had dragged me into every clothing and accessories store by the time we collapsed onto  
a few tables in Starbucks. The bags the guys had filled with things for me were splayed across  
the floor in every direction and many customers glared and whispered over their shoulders yet  
the boys all smiled on seemingly unaware. As soon as we had left the car the boys had all wiped  
out sunglasses and ray had tied his fro back off his face. So far their disguises had worked and  
the guys hadn't been stopped by any fans but had received wary glances from a group of teenage  
guys sat around the mall fountain earlier but yet nothing else had happened. The boys now  
relaxed and I sat back in my seat and let the aroma of coffee waft over me. Bob took our orders  
up to the counter and waited there with frank until the drinks were served. As Frank sat back down after lifting the coffee laden tray to the tables he grabbed one of the bags from the tiles and looked through it and seemed amused by something he had found at the bottom. The bag hadn't been one I could remember the guys purchasing and noticed as Gerard, sat opposite me, seemed to freeze and began to nervously look around the small coffee bar. "Frank, put it down." Gerard ordered, his voice tense, "I said put it down Frank." Gerard again ordered as Frank held tightly to the bag.

" Awwr, something wrong Gee? Don't you want our guest to see what I naughty boy you are?"  
I could feel the blush flood my face and I again looked at the bag trying to work out where it was from and what its contents were. "Leave it will you Frank?" Ray pulled at the bag but Franky held on relentlessly. "NO. I wont. Ever since we picked him up he's been a pathetic little git. Well I'm sorry Gerard but your being an arse. The pre-gee would have laughed this off but not now." Frank glared at the seat in which Gerard had been sat as I watched as the door swung shut. The men all looked at Frank as if he was a killer. He stared down at his coffee and pushed the straw round in it continuously. "I didn't mean it. He knows I didn't" he muttered to himself and the others all looked around the room and down at the floor. "Don't you think it would be a good idea to find him then?" I said grabbing my hoodie from the back of my chair and glared down at them all. He was their friend, why were they just sat her? "He needs to be alone, Kat." Bob looked up at me and I shook my head, he shouldn't be alone when he was angry, I knew this personally. I pulled open the door and walked down the path looking in every shop I came to but after 30 minutes I still hadn't find him and it was slowly drizzling on the shoppers leaning the streets to get in their cars. My phone was gradually beginning to fill with messages from the guys and Bob had called to say he was going to take a look in the van to see if they could find Gerard anywhere. I stopped and pulled out my headphones as the phone in my back pocket began to bleep, signaling a new text message...

I'm at the park, meet me here?  
Don't bring the others, please.  
Gee x x

I looked across the street. Green acres park was large and surrounded by large pine trees. I carefully crossed the road and entered through the small iron gate. A large Lake sat in the middle and around it were carefully placed benches. The drizzle had turned to rain and I pulled my hood tight over my head, my headphones hanging loosely from behind my zip. "Kat?" I turned and Gee was sat under one of the large fur trees nestled beside the lake. He was smoking and his hair looked cleaner, now washed by the rain. The raindrops dripped silently from his leather jacket. "You OK?" I asked sitting beside him on the dry needles. He nodded and looked out at the ducks,still floating on the lake, their heads tightly pulled into their closed bodies. The rain started to come down heavier and my phone rang this time and caller id told me it was my brother. "You OK Kat? You found him yet because its getting dark and hes a grown man he can look after himself and its starting to rain really bad and i want you to be safe." He waffled down the mobile. Bob was too caring for his own good and id only been here like one day and he was already turning into our mother. "I found him Bob, its OK, get back to the hotel we'll get a cab. Don't worry, I'll text you when we're on our way. Love you bye." and I hung up the phone. Gerard looked at me as if seeing me in a new light, "What?"  
"Nothing," he said, "I should get you back to the hotel or Bob will kill me." he said getting up and putting his hand out to pull me up. "It's fine, I like it here." I said and pulled on his hand, my skin burned but I held tight and he sat again , slightly further away form me this time, now wary of me.

It continued to rain and an hour later, Gerard and I were still sat under the tree looking out to the lake in front of us. "Gerard, why did you want me to meet you, not one of the others?" he squinted as he lit yet another cigarette this time handing one to me while smoking one himself also. I puffed away quietly and let the nicotine envelop me in warmth and comfort, waiting for Gee to answer me.  
"You don't judge me like the others. You have no problem with what I do or think and I guessed that the others agreed with what Frank said as none of them tried to stand up for me." It was true, I had no problem with Gerard and whatever the guys held against him I had no indifference to it. "Has Bob told you yet?" I looked at him questioningly and he asked, " none of them, none of them have said anything?" I shook my head to answer him and he went back to looking at the ducks now huddled under the tree beside us. "Lindsay. I left Lindsay." I was shocked. Bob had told me Lindsay Gerard's wife was taking time out of her band MSI to have Gerard's baby, but now? "Why? Actually don't answer that its personal."  
"Its okay. She's had an affair. The babies not even mine. Really I knew when she told me something wasn't right. We'd always said it wasn't right for us to have a family because we've both got work and having children wasn't fair so we always used protection and she was put on the pill by her doctor." Gerard looked at me now, his eyes full with tears, yet they still managed to pierce mine and make me feel inferior. "Gerard, I'm so sorry. Bob shouldn't have let me come out here. He was stupid he should have thought, the guys should be looking after you not a stupid teenage brat like me."  
"You not a brat. And anyway, having you here means they're not always bubble wrapping me." And now it made sense. Why Ray had slid the CD in the player in the van this morning when MSI had played. To protect Gee. "I loved her. I just can't see why she did it. I always tried to make her happy, always." I looked at him and tears were sliding down his face as he stamped his cigarette out angrily. The tears came quickly now and never seemed to end yet he still sat in silence. I moved so i sat beside him and held on gently to his hand, my skin burned as if flames were leaping from its surface but Gee needed me so I held on ever closer. "Your freezing." he said and let go of my hand. He shrugged off his jacket and gently removed my hoodie from my back I felt his fingers gently graze one of the lumps on my back and his hand begin to feel the scars that covered my shoulders, I stopped him quickly and pulled the jumper off and put on Gees jacket myself. He looked at me, his eyes wide but he stopped staring, lit up two more cigarettes and pulled my hand into his. His fingers traced every line and he turned it over several times as if weighing it up. "your hands are tiny. Tiny perfect hands." and he giggled. I smiled up at him as my hand gently burnt into ashes. "Wait," I remebered the uncomfortable inncident earlier in Starbucks, and the carrier taht Frank had been holding, "what was in the bag?"  
"What bag?"  
"The bag Frank had."  
"Oh. Well. It was nothing seriosly."  
I raised an eyebrow. He wasn't telling the truth and he was a very bad liar.  
"Just a couple of magazines. Okay?"  
I laughed and he glared down at me he grabbed my hands and i laughed even harder this time i heard his laugh join my own, "It's hard okay," I began to laugh again and he shook his head at my immaturity, "It's just i dont have Lindsay now, so you know..."  
"OK,enough, too much info." and as i looked up at him i caught him smiling down at me hi eyes began to search mine and i noticed that my stomach had begun to churn, i tried to pull my hands from his but he held them tight. "Gee,"  
Gerard flinched, "We'd better get back, we've got an hour to pack."  
"Pack for what?" I asked as he pulled me up from the ground and I quickly brushed myself off. Gerard pulled my hoodie over his jacket and zipped it up before pulling the hood over my head. "We're moving onto the bus today remember?" he said as I trailed after him.

*Please review Guys, they're much appreciated...


	7. Chapter 7

Gee and I ran through the park, the rain lashed down around us drenching us both. By the time we reached the street Gerard had picked me up two or three times from where id slipped on the muddy ground so I was now coated in thick layers of dried mud and grass, Gees hand held mine tightly while he pulled me along behind him. I flagged down a cab and it stopped to let us in. Gerard gave the driver directions and he gave Gee a dirty look. It shocked me but Gee didn't notice and slid his arm around my shoulders gently as we sat and laughed together. Still I couldn't ignore the driver keep looking back at us and by the time we reached the hotel road I was sat in silence, glaring at the back of the drivers head. Again I saw him snigger at Gerard, this time I would refuse to sit in silence, "Sorry, do you have a problem with my friend here?" I asked the driver, he slowed the car and squinted into the rear view mirror. "Yeah, I have actually." Gerard stopped looking at me and sat bolt upright in his seat. Gerard had done nothing to offend the driver in any way and had been as polite as he would have to his grandmother. Suddenly I felt the weight of Gees arm around my shoulders and our earlier laughter filled my head. "I'm sorry, what have I done?" Gerard asked his voice spoke of worry. "Look at you," spat the driver, "Your sort make me sick!"

"And what sort would that be, sir?" I spat right back even though I already knew the answer he was about to give me. "His sort, prying on young girls, and you all fall for it, a man taking interest in a young pretty girl like you, you should get away from him, tell your dad, your brother someone who'll put him in his place." He kept his eyes on the road ahead and Gerard removed his arm from my shoulder. I took his hand and placed it in mine before laying our hands on my lap. "I'm sorry sir, you don't know this man and you don't know me so id appreciate it if you don't judge our relationship. This is one of my brothers married best friends who is taking care of me until we meet my brother at our hotel if you don't mind." "Oh Yeah, and I forgot to mention, don't think I didn't notice you eying me as we got in the car, you bloody hypocrite." I'd gone red and my voice flamed with the anger that had risen inside me. Gerard pushed my hand gently and I held his closer to my lap as if making sure he'd stay by my side.

We spent the rest of the journey in utter silence, when we reached the hotel Gerard reached for his wallet but before he could hand the driver the $20 bill he'd driven off.

"You shouldn't have spoken to him, you should have let me handle it." Gee said pulling on my hand as he guided me around the back of the hotel towards the back doors. "I wasn't going to let him call you a pedophile, I know your not so I'm not going to let him call you one." I stopped. Ahead of me was a double decker coach-bus type vehicle. It was huge, much bigger than I expected. "C'mon." Gerard pulled me towards the tour-bus door where Frank was throwing his teddy bear to Ray, bear by bear, Ray collected them and put them on the bus. I couldn't help but laugh, Frank, A fully grown man had a bigger toy collection than I, a 15 year old girl. Frank stopped, "Gerard, mate, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have been so stupid, Please forgive me?"  
"It's OK, you were right, I've been an arse the whole time we've been here and I'm really sorry, but Kat here has shown me that I can still have a really good time." He pulled me under his arm and laughed, "So where do you need us?" he asked and started to grab the cases from the ground and load them in the buses underbelly. "Kat, Bob wanted to talk to you he's round packing the instruments" "Thanks Ray," and began to walk to the back of the bus, "Oh and he's packed your stuff up as well, said your room was a mess." Ray laughed away to himself. I Continued on my journey and found Bob, clipboard in hand, making sure Worm had put everything in the right place. "Hey Hey Big Bro." I said cheerfully. The rain had stopped and the ground was still wet but the sun had begun to shine. "Where have you been? I'm going to get you Way, You hear that? Keeping my sister out with you!" Bob shouted to the front of the bus. "So you ready for life on a bus?" he asked chuckling away to himself. It was quite daunting, living on a bus with five grown men stopping at every state so they could play music for their fans. "Yeah, its going to be great," I hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard's POV

I continued to throw bags under the coach as the others moved busily around me. Instruments and amps were being dragged to the back of the bus, Ray and Frank sat on the bus steps strumming away on their guitars and still I watched Kat moving around the cases from the corner of my eye. Bob had instructed her to help me but she seemed preoccupied and her mobile again bleeped. She opened whatever text message was there and read it. I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek and threw the last of Mikey's luggage in. Where was that brother of mine anyhow?  
When I turned to look at Kat again she was gone. I left the coach and walked quietly down the back alley out toward the street.

Darkness filled the small stone corridor and the walls were covered in a thick Grey slime. There, sat down behind a dumpster was Kat. As the sun was shining she had taken off my jacket and had carefully removed her jacket and thrown them at Ray who had put them up on the bus. Now she sat curled into a ball shivering and weeping silently. I sat beside her and pulled her into a hug as she lent her head on my chest. I felt the tears soak through my thin t-shirt and waited for her to calm before I spoke to her. "What happened? Why are you here?" I asked wiping away the tears from her cheek. "Nothing happened, I'm fine, just a bit home sick that's all." she looked up at me and my fingers tingled as I took her hand, "I'm here if you need someone to talk too, OK?" I gently pressed my lips against the back of her hand and felt her sharp intake of breath, "Mm, I know." she said, standing and brushing herself down. She walked ahead of me in silence and only spoke again when we were out of the alley."You going to show me our new home then?" she laughed a brilliant smile now replaced her solemn expression. I took her hand and pulled her last duffel bag from the ground before climbing the steps into the bus.

It was the biggest bus we'd ever had and the others had already picked bunks. Franks was the first on the top and was covered with his family of teddy bears, each named after his dogs so he had something of them with him on tour. Nobody knew how he'd breath in there if Jamia got another dog while he was away. Maybe next tour we'd get the teddy's their own bus. Mikey had already drawn the curtain of his across and I could hear his soft breathing from behind. Ray and Bob had chosen the next two bunks on either side on the top row leaving two bunks underneath for Me and Kat. "Probably best if you take the one under Bob,Ray snores a lot." She laughed as I placed her bag on the bunk and led her towards the front of the bus. The kitchen was quite big and Kat started searching through the cupboards.

I left her there and climbed down to the road where I luckily found Bob clipboard now gone and his rucksack swung on his back. "Where's Kat? I cant find her and I want to make sure she's got everything." Bob had always been kinda sensitive before but we'd never seen him this caring and nervous before. "She's OK,I too her up to the bus, she's up there now." his face flooded with relief, he must have also noticed her earlier incident. "Thanks man,don't forget, 15 minutes and we're on the off." Bob turned to get on the bus but I held on his arm, "Bob, whys Kat here? You've never said anything about her or your mum before so why now?"  
"She's... well..she's got it tough now mate, she needed me so I asked her to come out here. Mum threw her out of the house just before she called me and she was living with a friend. She's got nothing left but me." That still didn't explain why she'd been so upset earlier, and she said she'd been homesick but how can you be homesick if you don't have a home? "Are you getting on Gerard, cus the others are ready."  
"Yeah, I just wanted to speak to you before we left." I followed him up the stairs where we were greeted by Frank's girly screams as Kat thrashed him at Guitar Hero, Ray was still in the process of unwinding and unpacking the Wii and the remainder of Bob and Frank's gaming collection."That's my girl," Bob was admiring Kat as her and Frank's game came to an end. "I'd better go unpack, when we leaving Bob?"  
"Soon babe, bout 5 minutes," I went to the back of the bus and grabbed the cardboard box I'd filled with my D.V.D,CD and Vinyl collections before leaving the flat. I took my phone from the bed and saw another few messages left by Mum and by Lindsay, none that actually had any meaning mind, all reassuring me it hadn't really happened, yet my heart and my head still told me it had. I turned the phone off and threw it into the bottom of the draw beneath my bunk, I would have to buy a new one or borrow one from Worm for now.

"GUY'S ANYONE NEED ANYTHING CUS WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE!?" Bob's shouts filled the bus and everyone groaned, only another 15 hours until we'd stop again so this was the last time we'd be still for a while. I took the box to the front and handed it to Frank who began to tear at the duct tape covering it, dying to see the contents. Kat was stood by him and was looking on entertained, I sat behind her on the sofa and Ray moved to lean in front of the couch beside me, before handing me a Wii remote, the wires wrapped tightly around each other.

The bus suddenly jolted and Kat was flown backwards, she fell over Ray and landed curled on my lap, laughter filled the cabin and the bus finally drove away from LA and the life I had chosen to leave behind.

*Hold in there guys, I'll update soon promise!Chapter 9's nearly finished

**Keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Kat's POV

4 days ago I'd been back in England sleeping on Ellie's sofa, now I was crossing America in a tour-bus with probably the funniest guys that I'd ever know. Since we'd left LA yesterday afternoon the guys couldn't stop tricking each other, Frank had put salt instead of sugar in Gees' coffee and Ray had put a tar soap in the bathroom so when Bob washed his hands he left the bathroom he had black hands and black smears all over his jeans.

"Go on and take them off, I'll shove them in the machine." I said holding out my hand, waiting for the jeans. "Come on Bob, get em off!" Frank was rolling on the floor his eyes streaming. Frank yelped as Bob kicked him powerfully in the stomach before walking back behind the curtain and changing into his PJ's. I threw the smeared covered jeans into the washer and hugged Bob.

It was 2 in the morning and I'd been up since god knows when yesterday so I thought it would be good to catch some sleep."Night Bro, Love you." I sighed into his chest,I really was very tired. "Yeah, love you to sis," Bob rubbed my head gently and kissed my forehead before I broke the hug and walked over to the sofa to hug Gee and Ray I hugged them quickly and bent down to hug Franky who grabbed me and gave me a teddy bear hug. "Goodnight Guys," I said dragging myself towards the bunks. As I walked past Mikey's bunk I could swear I heard him sobbing but it was probably just some sound effects on the game the guys were playing.

I grabbed the rucksack of my bunk and took it up the stairs to the bathroom. I changed quickly and cleaned the make-up off my face with a face wipe before I stumbled down the stairs straight into Gerard who grabbed me before I could fall. "Sorry." I groaned, I looked up at him and he was watching me. Just staring.

The corner of his mouth turned up slightly giving him this really cute wonky smile I hadn't seen before. I looked away quickly but his arms were tightly wrapped around my back. I pulled my arms out from his grasp and locked them round his neck. I smiled up at him and he brushed my cheek with his fingertips. They were ice cold. The skin on my arms felt like they were melting, the fire had me under its control. I let his fingers trace the lines and shapes of my face. His touch was never too pressured and was gentle as his tip felt my cheek again before gently stopping just above my lips. Now he used his other hand to hold my face while he gracefully traced my mouth with the other. His eyes shone as if filled with sunbeams on a summers eve. I unlocked one of my arms and moved to hold his cheek in my palm. His skin was milky white and cold as snow but as always,when I touched him, my fingertips burst into tiny flames. He moved slightly so that his smiling mouth was hovering just above mine, "Gerard," my breath came shallow and tight. He moved away slightly, "Am I hurting you? I'm sorry." He removed his hand from my cheek and took his hand from my waist where he'd placed it after tracing my mouth with his fingers.

He moved away from me until his back was pressed against the bunks on the opposing wall. "I was being stupid, I'm sorry." Gerard's voice was tense as he walked away from me into the other room. I looked away and saw the curtain of Mikey's bunk twitch. I pulled the curtain of my bunk back and opened the draws beneath the tiny bed, Bob must have been here earlier, the draw was filled with our earlier purchases, placed on the top of everything was the shiny new laptop he'd given me and my new T-Mobile Sidekick. I'd chosen the one covered in black diamanté with silver diamanté skulls just for the fun of it. I pulled at the strings holding my duffel bag together and re-folded my clothes into the draws. I took my MP3 from the front pocket and attached the headphones. I pulled back the covers and climbed in. Music Blasting, I fell into a restless sleep.

Kat's POV

4 days ago I'd been back in England sleeping on Ellie's sofa, now I was crossing America in a tour-bus with probably the funniest guys that I'd ever know. Since we'd left LA yesterday afternoon the guys couldn't stop tricking each other, Frank had put salt instead of sugar in Gee's coffee and Ray had put a tar soap in the bathroom so when Bob washed his hands he left the bathroom he had black hands and black smears all over his jeans.

"Go on and take them off, I'll shove them in the machine." I said holding out my hand, waiting for the jeans. "Come on Bob, get em off!" Frank was rolling on the floor his eyes streaming. Frank yelped as Bob kicked him powerfully in the stomach before walking back behind the curtain and changing into his PJ's. I threw the smeared covered jeans into the washer and hugged Bob.

It was 2 in the morning and I'd been up since god knows when yesterday so I thought it would be good to catch some sleep."Night Bro, Love you." I sighed into his chest,I really was very tired. "Yeh, love you to sis," Bob rubbed my head gently and kissed my forehead before I broke the hug and walked over to the sofa to hug Gee and Ray I hugged them quickly and bent down to hug Franky who grabbed me and gave me a teddy bear hug. "Goodnight Guys," I said dragging myself towards the bunks. As I walked past Mikey's bunk I could swear I heard him sobbing but it was probably just some sound effects on the game the guys were playing.

I grabbed the rucksack of my bunk and took it up the stairs to the bathroom. I changed quickly and cleaned the make-up off my face with a face wipe before I stumbled down the stairs straight into Gerard who grabbed me before I could fall. "Sorry." I groaned, I looked up at him and he was watching me. Just staring.

The corner of his mouth turned up slightly giving him this really cute wonky smile I hadn't seen before. I looked away quickly but his arms were tightly wrapped around my back. I pulled my arms out from his grasp and locked them round his neck. I smiled up at him and he brushed my cheek with his fingertips. They were ice cold. The skin on my arms felt like they were melting, the fire had me under its control. I let his fingers trace the lines and shapes of my face. His touch was never too pressured and was gentle as his tip felt my cheek again before gently stopping just above my lips. Now he used his other hand to hold my face while he gracefully traced my mouth with the other. His eyes shone as if filled with sunbeams on a summers eve. I unlocked one of my arms and moved to hold his cheek in my palm. His skin was milky white and cold as snow but as always,when I touched him, my fingertips burst into tiny flames. He moved slightly so that his smiling mouth was hovering just above mine, "Gerard," my breath came shallow and tight. He moved away slightly, "Am I hurting you? I'm sorry." He removed his hand from my cheek and took his hand from my waist where he'd placed it after tracing my mouth with his fingers.

He moved away from me until his back was pressed against the bunks on the opposing wall. "I was being stupid, I'm sorry." Gerard's voice was tense as he walked away from me into the other room. I looked away and saw the curtain of Mikey's bunk twitch. I pulled the curtain of my bunk back and opened the draws beneath the tiny bed, Bob must have been here earlier, the draw was filled with our earlier purchases, placed on the top of everything was the shiny new laptop he'd given me and my new T-Mobile Sidekick. I'd chosen the one covered in black diamanté with silver diamanté skulls just for the fun of it. I pulled at the strings holding my duffel bag together and re-folded my clothes into the draws. I took my MP3 from the front pocket and attached the headphones. I pulled back the covers and climbed in. Music Blasting, I fell into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard's POV

I pulled away from Kat, her face shocked. I hadn't wanted to hurt her but my body was calling out to touch her, to hold her. "I was being stupid, I'm sorry." I stumbled away from her and felt her eyes burning the back of my head.

"You all right mate?" Bob looked anxious, he and Ray were sat on the couch, Frank led across them, TV remote in hand, he flicked through the channels until he stopped on E! My face stared back at me from the screen, the headline across the bottom read 'Way splits with Wife over baby dad' I felt the blood drain from my face and I my body sway slightly before Ray put up an arm to support me, I used it as a crutch and sat on the seat beside him. "Maybe I should turn this over now." Frank said, his head lolling back slightly onto Ray's crotch as Ray stroked Franks hair back from his face. "No, leave it on, I want to see what they say." My ears were buzzing.

**_"And yesterday LynZ released this statement,"_** The presenter disappeared and was instead replaced by a clip of Lindsay outside my mothers house, **_"Please, Gerard, If you're watching this I just want to talk." _**  
She began to sob and my mother, who stood by her side, shook her head and let Jimmy hold onto Lindsay as sobs turned into wails.  
**_"Please, Mrs Way can you tell us why you have decided to split with your husband?"_**  
The journalist asked, his mike hovering ever closer to Lindsay.  
**_"NO."_**  
She screamed like a banshee and lashed out pulling the microphone from his hand, the clip ended and returned to the presenter.  
_**"We have been told by a very reliable source and friend of the couple that the pair have decided to split after it was discovered that Gerard is not the father of LynZ's unborn baby."**_

Ray motioned to Frank and he pressed the power button. The TV turned off and we sat in silence. "You OK man?" Ray looked at me, his eyes searching mine for an answer.  
"I'm fine, it was bound to come out soon anyway. I'm going to get off to bed then, You guys coming in soon?" They nodded and I left them sat staring at the blank screen. Kat and Mikey's curtains were drawn so I quickly removed my jeans and t-shirt and threw them in the laundry basket. I pulled back the curtain and climbed in. I drew the curtain back across and snuggled down in the bunk, pulling my preferred cushions/pillows down under my head. I pulled on the light switch and the tiny light was turned off, the bunk now dark I tried to sleep.

Gerard's POV

I pulled away from Kat, her face shocked. I hadn't wanted to hurt her but my body was calling out to touch her, to hold her. "I was being stupid, I'm sorry." I stumbled away from her and felt her eyes burning the back of my head.

"You all right mate?" Bob looked anxious, he and Ray were sat on the couch, Frank led across them, TV remote in hand, he flicked through the channels until he stopped on E! My face stared back at me from the screen, the headline across the bottom read 'Way splits with Wife over baby dad' I felt the blood drain from my face and I my body sway slightly before Ray put up an arm to support me, I used it as a crutch and sat on the seat beside him. "Maybe I should turn this over now." Frank said, his head lolling back slightly onto Ray's crotch as Ray stroked Franks hair back from his face. "No, leave it on, I want to see what they say." My ears were buzzing.

"And yesterday LynZ released this statement, The presenter disappeared and was instead replaced by a clip of Lindsay outside my mothers house, "Please, Gerard, If you're watching this I just want to talk."  
She began to sob and my mother, who stood by her side, shook her head and let Jimmy hold onto Lindsay as sobs turned into wails.  
"Please, Mrs Way can you tell us why you have decided to split with your husband?"  
The journalist asked, his mike hovering ever closer to Lindsay.  
"NO."  
She screamed like a banshee and lashed out pulling the microphone from his hand, the clip ended and returned to the presenter.  
"We have been told by a very reliable source and friend of the couple that the pair have decided to split after it was discovered that Gerard is not the father of LynZ's unborn baby."

Ray motioned to Frank and he pressed the power button. The TV turned off and we sat in silence. "You OK man?" Ray looked at me, his eyes searching mine for an answer.  
"I'm fine, it was bound to come out soon anyway. I'm going to get off to bed then, You guys coming in soon?" They nodded and I left them sat staring at the blank screen. Kat and Mikey's curtains were drawn so I quickly removed my jeans and t-shirt and threw them in the laundry basket. I pulled back the curtain and climbed in. I drew the curtain back across and snuggled down in the bunk, pulling my preferred cushions/pillows down under my head. I pulled on the light switch and the tiny light was turned off, the bunk now dark I tried to sleep.


End file.
